


Chuck next door

by purplesk



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Younger Erik, older Charles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>青梅竹馬總是知道你太多不為人知的秘密</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chachasiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachasiki/gifts).



　　

　　大教室裡靜謐的如真空宇宙，所有人的視線都緊緊依附在站在台上那位笑容溫暖的教授，而他也是其中之一，說實話，這種淪為跟其他人同等級的感覺有點不好受，某種程度上，他自認為與講台上那位現在正在推眼鏡並下意識地舔了舔嘴唇——這多年來的習慣動作還是沒有改掉——的年輕教授有過一段『過去』。這讓他覺得自己應該是和其他人不一樣的，在那個人心裡，自己應該有那麼點特別……吧？

　　

　　※※※

　　他第一次見到眼前這位大哥哥時，是他正被幾個同年紀的小孩圍毆的下午，那也是他上小學第一天的日子。幾名鎮上的小惡霸跟他同班，在教室裡就不斷找他麻煩，而他只是繃著臉，不大理會那些以欺負人為樂的臭小鬼。但放學後，小惡霸們就變本加厲，他們跟在他身後，嘲笑他是孤兒，然後向他丟了石頭。

　　不管是嘲笑或者是扔石子的動作，這都不會惹怒他，但他怎麼樣都不能接受小惡霸們汙辱他的父母。他轉身，在那群小鬼反應過來之前他把書包砸上其中一個傢伙的臉，被砸到的小鬼跌坐到地，其他人還沒摸清楚狀況，他——Erik Lehnsherr，一名才剛被鎮上一對夫婦收養的瘦弱的七歲小孩，居然單槍匹馬與一群人打架，而且Erik刻意選了小惡霸裡頭的老大，直接撲了上去海扁對方。

　　想當然爾，其他人也衝了上來想盡辦法踢、揍或拉開Erik，但Erik無動於衷，他不理會那些加諸在自己身上的傷害，只是一股腦兒的猛打他們的老大，加上用頭槌撞他。或許這場混戰沒有展開很久，因為Erik聽見有人在旁邊大喊了什麼言詞，可能是勸架之類的話，等Erik回過神來時，他發現自己已被架開，其餘的小鬼也嚇得腳底抹油趕緊先溜為上策。

　　Erik嚐到了血的味道，在嘴裡綻放，但他一點都不怕，反正大不了只是被大人教訓一頓，或打或罵，哪樣他沒經歷過？不過他怎麼樣也沒想到的是，居然有條手帕撫過他的臉，溫柔地幫他把臉上的血跡、汗水都擦拭乾淨。Erik驚訝地瞪大了眼，才發現有位他不是那麼熟悉的大哥哥蹲在他的跟前，大哥哥的臉上沒有生氣、憤怒或責怪的表情，反倒是Erik顯少見過的，充滿憐恤及溫和的淺笑。這讓Erik覺得有點古怪，卻又難以抗拒眼前的大哥哥的援手。

　　

　　「你覺得頭暈嗎？或者身體有任何不舒服的地方？」大哥哥問著，而Erik只是沉默地搖了搖頭，「那好，應該只有皮肉傷，我先帶你回我家擦藥，好嗎？」

　　

　　Erik想拒絕對方的善意，不過心裡某處卻咆嘯著說不准拒絕大哥哥的好意。他勉強地點了點頭，大哥哥笑了笑，站起身來並伸出手牽了Erik，帶著他走向自己的自行車。

　　

　　※※※

　　講台上的教授又推了一次眼鏡，這是他思考時的招牌動作。坐在台下的他深知教授的許多小秘密，例如教授穿的睡衣的顏色、喜歡喝的英國茶、還有教授的初吻是給了一位叫做Nina的高中學妹。

　　他用手指輕敲了敲攤在桌上的講義，這堂課對他這位專攻機械的大一學生其實沒有任何幫助，既不是通識課也非系外選修，他就只是跑來旁邊，結果發現教授在每張桌子上都擺了一份講義——果然是Charles Xavier，永遠如此用心又認真。而他非常清楚，這門《分子與細胞生物學》是生命科學系大一新生的必修課沒錯，不過本校生命科學系的學生可不多，應屆只有一班，且被當掉學分重修的人應該也不至於如此多。這堂必修課並非外系能選修的課程，不過大教室卻人滿為患，可想而知至少有六成的人跟自己一樣，只是來旁聽，而且醉翁之意不在酒。

　　想到此讓他更覺得莫名的鬱悶。

　　

　　※※※

　　當Erik跟著大哥哥回家後，Erik驚訝的發現，原來大哥哥就住在他們家後頭，是住在那間漂亮豪華的大宅裡。從Erik的家走路到大宅只消幾分鐘的時間，嚴格意義上來說，他跟大哥哥可以算是鄰居。

　　大宅裡有許多僕人，一見到他們的少爺回來，管家先生跑出來迎接還轉身過去吩咐其他女僕幫忙準備茶點和拿急救箱來給他們的少爺——大哥哥笑著婉拒了僕人們主動要幫Erik擦藥的忙，他似乎下定決心要由自己來完成這件任務，這讓Erik更覺得不好意思了。

　　僕人們退下後，Erik才鬆了口氣，他實在不大習慣被一堆人所包圍、伺候。他低著頭緊張地盯著自己的腳，褲子有些破損，回家後Helen肯定會搖頭嘆氣，他不想給Helen 添麻煩，但他不知道家裡的針線擺在哪，也還沒學會怎麼縫衣服。Erik還在煩惱時，他察覺到自己的臉被人輕輕地抬起，視線正好對上大哥哥那抹清澈的藍色雙瞳，後者淺笑著，並小心翼翼地拿起沾了生理食鹽水棉花幫Erik把臉上傷口擦拭乾淨，接著似乎是怕觸疼了Erik，大哥哥輕輕地幫傷口上藥，冰涼的觸感及溫柔的動作讓Erik一輩子都銘記在心。

　　

　　「我叫做Charles，你呢？」

　　

　　Erik看著手上的熱茶，然後抬眼，看著正在收拾急救箱的大哥哥。

　　 **Charles。** Erik在心裡默默地複誦一遍。本以為眼前的大哥哥會跟其他大人一樣，先臭罵自己一頓再說，哪知道Charles非但沒有責怪他，反倒先幫他擦藥還拿了布丁給他。Erik心懷感激，但又覺得這一切太像夢境，讓他沒有安全感。或許因為如此，所以Erik緊閉著雙唇，從碰到Charles至今，一直不願意開口也不想說話。

　　

　　「Charles Xavier。」大哥哥又說著，還是那副溫和的模樣，「如果你不告訴我你的名字，那我只好叫你Mr. Stanger囉！」他笑著。

　　「Erik。」他小聲地說著，「Erik Lehnsherr。」

　　「Erik。」Charles重複了他的名字，Erik才發現Charles的聲音軟軟的，令人眷戀，「除了打架，你還有什麼嗜好嗎？」

　　

　　Erik覺得自己的臉微微發燙，打架可不是什麼嗜好，只是為了保護自己不得不做出的防衛本能罷了，但現階段而言，他也沒有什麼立場回嘴。他抬眼瞧見了Charles期待的眼神，抿了抿唇，看來他只好先安分地乖乖配合Charles了。

　　

　　「下棋。我會下棋。」

　　

　　讓Erik意想不到的是，Charles聽到他的回答後，燦爛地笑了，並飛快地走向房間的某處，端出了一盤棋，開心地擺在Erik眼前的桌上。

　　

　　※※※

　　下課鐘響時，台上的教授非常夠意思的立刻結束了他的授課，並且他告訴台下的學生們，如果有任何問題可以去他的辦公室找他，因為稍等大教室裡還有其他教授的課，如果學生們蜂擁地擠到講桌來發問，教授深怕會影響、妨礙到上下一堂課的人們。

　　這麼多年了，那人依舊如此貼心地為所有人著想，即便是陌生人，他也永遠都站在別人的角度為他們設想。Erik不禁地想著，正因為教授的個性，肯定吃了不少悶虧。自從台上的教授唸了大學之後，Erik就很少見到他，每年只有一些重要的節期台上的教授才會返鄉過節，有時還有教授的朋友跟著一起回來老家玩，Erik被分配到佔有教授的時間並不多，他還曾經為此對教授發了脾氣——現在回想起來，確實太孩子氣了。

　　甫從回憶中回過神來的Erik發現身邊的同學們已經收拾完隨身物品，三三兩兩的離開，有些學生不死心地衝到講桌旁，硬是要把教授攔下來，後者笑著推託著，邊整理他的教學物品，邊邁開步伐。

　　Erik趕緊信手拿了講義追著已經踏出教室門外的教授以及那些纏繞在他身旁的花花草草，只可惜這間教室的人太多，但出口只有一處，學生們被空間壓縮成沙丁魚狀態，Erik勉強靠著身材的優勢及兇惡的表情才擠出教室。

　　他走出教室後才想起，自己下一堂還有課，而且他居然忘了查教授的辦公室的確切位置。左顧右盼了一會兒，沒找到目標物，Erik有那麼點失望。當然，Erik可以再去旁聽教授的其他授課，只是他查過教授的課程表，只有這堂《分子與細胞生物學》沒有跟Erik其他選課衝堂，看來他只能再等一週才能見到那位喜愛穿著羊毛開衫的教授了，畢竟非本系生突然跑去教授的辦公室也是挺怪異的。

　　Erik在心中嘆了氣，決定下樓回到機械大樓去上自己的必修課。

　　

　　「Erik？」

　　

　　他正跨出要踏下階梯的那一步，身後傳來的熟悉的聲音，也是他聽了整整一節不知道在講什麼的《分子與細胞生物學課》的、從講台上傳來的聲音。轉首，映進眼簾的是站在他身後、方才站在台上的教授，對方的表情略顯吃驚又帶點興奮的情緒。

　　

　　「Chuck。」他壞壞地笑了笑，「好久不見。」

　　

　　教授揚了眉，也跟著勾起嘴角的弧度。

 

　


	2. Chapter 2

　　「你考上這間大學？為什麼我不知道？」教授雙手交叉於胸前，雖笑著但微詞著。

　　「你不知道的事還多著。」Erik喝了口手上的熱茶，午休時間在教授的辦公室裡吃飯閒聊，有一種回到小時候的錯覺。

　　「你應該通知我一聲的，Erik。」教授扁了扁嘴。

　　「喔？」挑眉，「我記得你考上這所大學跑來唸書的時候也沒有通知我啊。」想起當年Charles突然說隔天要去城裡唸書了，Erik記得自己當時氣得跑走，回家後覺得很委屈還大哭一場。

　　「所以你現在在報復我拋棄你嗎？」教授笑了出來。

　　「你真該負起責任的，教授。」聳肩，Erik也笑了。

　　「你現在住在哪？」

　　「學校的宿舍。」Erik將熱茶放到教授的桌上，伸了個懶腰，「還不錯，只是沒有廚房有點不方便。」

　　「我的公寓有廚房。」教授笑著，「你知道的，我很少下廚，如果你喜歡隨時都可以來我家，吃個飯或者下廚什麼的。」

　　

　　Erik故意用狐疑的眼神瞥了他的Chuck一眼，嘴角的揚起的是壞笑的標準弧度。

　　

　　「教授，這是約會嗎？」

　　「同學，我只是在彌補我當年的錯誤。」

　　

　　他們彼此對視，接著同時笑了出來。

　　

　　※※※

　　Erik對於食物有莫名的堅持，他並不會嫌棄別人做的料理，但他更喜歡自己動手弄吃的。自從Helen知道Erik交了一個朋友——謝天謝地，她總算不用擔心Erik的個性既不討喜，又難以跟他人相處結果交不到朋友，而那位朋友還是Charles Xavier，這讓Helen更安心許多，雖然兩人的年紀有點差距，卻相處的十分融洽。

　　因此，Erik放學後會往Charles的家跑，如果他沒有在學校留下來踢足球的話。Charles把自家廚房讓Erik使用，同時Erik也會詢問大宅裡的僕人們關於某些料理的作法。Erik相信Charles對小孩很有一套是因為Charles有一位小妹妹，叫做Raven，小Erik一歲。Raven是個活潑的女孩，她精力充沛，可以跟男孩子們一起奔跑、胡鬧，像是體力永遠都用不盡似的。

　　Raven上小學後，她的班上有一位叫做Sean的紅髮男孩，Raven上學的第一天就把Sean弄哭了，為了賠罪她只好邀請Sean來家裡玩，而Sean來訪的那天Erik剛好烤了個起司蛋糕，就這樣，Erik的交友圈又開闊了一點點。

　　Erik記得Helen在他年幼的時候，總說Erik太早熟，還是孩子的Erik並不是很懂這句話的正確意思，直到有一天的下午，Charles的同學來到大宅——一名叫做Hank的瘦高少年。Hank的出現讓Erik發現Raven的不對勁，並非Raven不再調皮搗蛋，而是那天本來他們要和Alex約好一起去田裡抓青蛙，結果Raven穿了件漂亮的小洋裝，並堅決地拒絕與三位男孩同行。

　　

　　「為什麼？」Sean生氣地插腰，「明明說好的，怎麼可以毀約？」

　　Raven不改公主姿態，她看起來有點傲慢，但還是很可愛地說著：「因為Hank現在在我家，我不能跟你們出去。」

　　「哼，女生就是這樣，三心二意。」Alex做了個鬼臉。

　　

　　Raven一邊應付著Sean的哀求，一邊對Alex的諷刺反唇相譏，只有Erik覺得這一切不合邏輯，為什麼Hank來訪Raven就不要跟他們一起出去玩？前因後果是什麼？Erik無法理解這其中的合理性。

　　

　　「為什麼？」Erik開口，三位你一言我一語的小毛孩才停下來，「Hank來妳家跟妳去抓青蛙有什麼關係？」皺眉。

　　「因為我喜歡Hank。」Raven像是在宣佈一件重大事情似地，非常認真且驕傲地說著，「所以我當然要給Hank留下好的印象。」

　　

　　喜歡一個人跟給對方留下好的印象有什麼關聯？Erik還是有點不解，但是當時他莫名覺得Raven的說辭十分有道理。

　　

　　「但是那個叫做Hank的人大你好多歲喔！」Alex歪著頭，不大能理解什麼叫做『喜歡』，「你們至少差……嗯……」腦袋正努力地做著數學運算。

　　「九歲。」Erik幫Alex接完話。

　　「差九歲又怎麼樣？」Raven帶點孩子氣地將手交叉在胸前，「誰說不能喜歡比自己大九歲的人？」

　　

　　確實。三名男孩你看我我看你，沒有人能反駁小公主的言語。沒等三人回應，Raven朝他們揮了揮手，轉身走進大宅裡。

　　

　　「我跟Moira也差九歲耶，所以我可以喜歡她嗎？」Sean轉頭問著Alex，後者聳聳肩表示他也不知道。

　　「我跟Chuck差八歲，也可以嗎？」Erik默默地說著，並瞥了眼身邊的玩伴。

　　「應該……」Alex皺著眉，努力地思考著，「應該可以吧。」其實他也不是很清楚，但如果根據Raven的邏輯來說，似乎，差八歲還是九歲，都不是問題。

　　

　　三名男孩帶著滿肚子的疑惑，一前一後地離開了Xavier大宅，往田邊前進，那天，滿腦子問號的三人沒有抓到任何的青蛙。

　　

　　※※※

　　決定窩在沙發上不願意躺在床上的教授暈暈地接過了Erik遞過來的醒酒液——下一次他絕對要拒絕Moira辦的派對了。前者拉住後者的手，讓自己能夠有施力點坐起身來。

　　Erik看著教授啜了口醒酒液，閉著眼，他伸手揉了揉自己的太陽穴。Erik曉得Charles現在的不適感，畢竟Erik並不是什麼模範生、乖乖牌，他早就偷偷嚐過幾次酒精的味道，不過上次喝酒是因為跟Alex他們慶祝考上大學這件事，當然，這絕對不能讓教授知道。

　　

　　「你下週會回老家去過節嗎？」Erik邊收拾教授擺在桌上的空瓶子，邊隨口詢問著。

　　「下週要趕論文，沒辦法回去了。」教授踢掉鞋子，整個人蜷窩在沙發上，連走到房間的力氣都沒了，只想趕緊昏睡過去。

　　

　　Erik頓了一下，想起年幼時在家鄉殷切等待著Charles回來過節，卻沒等到他回來，那種失望、失落的情緒縈繞在心頭上久久不散。Charles後來得知自己等了他整晚，還在窗邊睡著結果著涼，隔天就打了電話給Erik。雖然電話那端聽得出來是非常誠懇的歉意，理智上Erik能夠瞭解Charles課業繁忙連假期都要犧牲，但情感上還是任性的覺得Charles不再在意自己了。

　　Charles只有在大學一年級時錯過了那次感恩節，此後Charles再忙都會回老家大宅跟妹妹以及幾名小鬼們一起過節。

　　而現在，Charles不打算回去過感恩節，是因為自己已經在這裡了嗎？Erik忖著，不大確定也無法從Charles口中套出任何言詞，畢竟後者因酒精因素已經呈現半昏厥狀態。

　　

　　「那麼Raven會來陪你嗎？」

　　教授翻了個身，咕噥了什麼，然後打了個呵欠，「她說她要去陪Hank，有男友，哥哥都不重要了。」

　　

　　Erik走進教授的房間，帶來毯子為已經定居在沙發上的教授蓋上。聽到Raven與Hank的好消息，著實令人感到欣慰。根據Erik的瞭解，Hank多少還是顧慮著Raven與自己的年紀差距，對兩人的關係猶豫躊躇了許久，撇開他人目光不說，Hank一直過不了自己心裡的那條道德準則線。Raven除了活潑外向、精力十足之外，也是個很有毅力又大膽的女孩子，她認定了Hank 之後，從她年幼開始就不斷地在Hank身邊打轉。

　　一開始Hank只是覺得Raven是個可愛的小女孩，常常把她當作自己的妹妹看待，但隨著歲月過去，小女孩也長成了少女，很快就會成為一名成熟的女性，這逼得Hank不得不重新審視他與Raven之間的關係，要如何定義？要如何調適？

　　Charles肯定是知道Erik的情感的。只是這位年輕教授是否認真思索過這些問題，這只有他本人才曉得。

　　

　　※※※

　　「Raven以後會跟Hank結婚嗎？」

　　「這我不清楚。」牽著自行車的大哥哥回覆著，他也對此感到有點傷腦筋。

　　「為什麼你不清楚？」身邊的小Erik追問著。

　　「因為我不是Hank，也不是Raven，所以我沒辦法為他們兩個做決定啊。」大哥哥笑著，「Hank有自己的考量，而Raven長大後或許不會喜歡Hank了。」

　　「為什麼？」Erik皺眉，這是他聽過最扯的話了，Raven那麼迷戀Hank，怎麼可能因為長大了就不愛了？

　　「因為小時候喜歡的人、事、物，長大以後不一定會喜歡啊。人是善變又花心的生物。」大哥哥笑了笑，並且非常有耐心地解釋著。

　　「我長大以後還是會喜歡Chuck的。」Erik用無法被質疑的認真的態度回覆著。

　　

　　大哥哥愣了愣，接著伸手弄亂了Erik的頭髮。

　　

　　「如果你長大後不喜歡我，我可是會很傷心的喔！」被稱呼為Chuck 的大哥哥笑著說。

　　

　　※※※

　　他獨自一人在家裡批改作業及修改學生的新論文時，突然覺得餓了，走到廚房打開冰箱後才想起了什麼。從廚房探身出來，他望了一眼月曆，才想起今天是節日，偏偏他這幾天忙過頭，根本沒有補充足夠的糧食。嘆氣，雖然說不至於所有的店家都關門，但肯定是難以覓食。大腦因血糖越來越低而懶得運轉，Charles決定拿起電話打給披薩店碰碰運氣。

　　當他走到起居室拿起電話的同時，傳來門鈴的聲響。Charles不記得自己有訪客，況且大家都回鄉去了，應該不會有人來拜訪他，或許是按錯門鈴的？他想著，一邊習慣性地在腦子裡計算按錯門鈴的機率有多高，一邊走過去開門猜想著來訪者驚愕的表情。

　　有意思的是，打開門後，驚愕的並非來訪者，而是自己。

　　

　　「Erik？」教授驚訝地看著眼前的兩手提著購物袋的年輕人，「你不是回老家了嗎？」

　　「沒有啊。」機械系學生聳了聳肩，並故意把手上的沈重的提袋在教授眼前晃了晃，後者把門拉的更開，並讓開空隙方便對方進來公寓。

　　

　　進到屋子的學生逕自走向空無一物的冰箱，蹲了下來，開始慢慢地餵飽冰箱空蕩蕩的胃袋。教授倚在門邊，對於眼前的景象感到有趣又好笑，當然，還有點感動溫馨。

　　

　　「我以為你回去過節了。」教授輕聲地說著。

　　「我每一年感恩節都是跟你一起過的。」學生回頭，淺藍又翠綠的多層次瞳色中正閃爍著某種讓教授既想伸手攫取卻又躊躇不前的情緒，「還是你另外有約？」語氣有那麼點受傷的意味。

　　

　　教授頓了一秒後，笑著走了過去，模仿學生的動作也蹲了下來，伸手探進購物袋，將裡頭的物資拿出來填滿冰箱的架子。

　　

　　「當然沒有。」眨眼，「我說過我會負責的。」兩人相視而笑。

　　

　　

　　

 


	3. Chapter 3

　　再親密的夥伴也會有翻臉吵架的時候。即便是認識多年又從小一塊兒混的Charles和Erik，也難逃跟對方嘔氣賭氣的命運。

　　

　　「對了，你後來還有跟那個叫什麼名字……Adrian？」教授詢問著，得到了坐在對面的學生的搖頭，「Brian？」還是搖頭，「Oliver？」

　　坐在對面、比自己在高出不少的學生嘆了氣，「是Spencer。」他其實懷疑教授記得Spencer但故意說錯名字。

　　「好，就那傢伙。」教授往自己嘴裡塞了口三明治，「後來有繼續聯絡嗎？」

　　

　　教授還是沒說出『那傢伙』的名字。

　　Erik聳肩，他並不覺得這有什麼好糾結的，都已經多少年前的事了，雖說Erik並不是完全的不在意，但人總是要繼續往前邁進，過往的一切已經在背後，就算當初有什麼不愉快，現在回頭看似乎也沒那麼嚴重了。

　　只不過，Erik對於提起這話題的教授的用意感到費解。Charles不算是個會去翻舊帳的人，也鮮少咬住過去不放。Erik微微瞇起眼，坐在對面的教授似乎感覺到自己說溜了什麼，於是拿起柳橙汁來灌了幾口。

　　

　　「重要嗎？」學生壞壞地笑著。

　　教授抿了抿唇，「他畢竟是你的初戀嘛！」顧左右而言他。

　　「那你還有跟Nina聯絡嗎？」

　　「這不一樣。」

　　「也對，初吻跟初戀是不一樣的。」揶揄，他喝了手上的咖啡，並用Charles微微泛紅的表情作為佐味。

　　

　　※※※

　　Charles離開老家時，Erik才十歲，差不多是四年級的年紀。而且Charles並沒有給Erik足夠的心理準備——對那個年紀的孩子而言，時間的概念是非常模糊，明年等於永遠。分隔兩地也同樣道理，彷彿離開一個城鎮居住就再也碰不到面似的。

　　Erik對此感到憤怒。Charles再怎麼好言相勸，再三保證一有假期一定會回來找他，也只是得到Erik甩門的回應。

　　

　　「給他一點時間。」Helen十分歉疚地對Charles說著，後者無奈地笑了笑，只能離開。

　　

　　Charles比誰都清楚，Erik一旦固執起來，誰都勸不了。

　　很多年之後，Charles不禁會這麼想，會不會是當初他沒有給Erik做好心理建設，結果導致Charles離開後，Erik就開始作怪——那些作怪的方式其實就只是青少年時期必經的過程，也沒有什麼好大驚小怪的，只是Charles總是會忍不住地覺得，那或許是Erik用來抗議自己狠心離去的方式之一。

　　Charles確實遵守自己的諾言，除了一次錯過節期沒有回來之外，一旦有假期，他一定會回來陪伴Erik。這樣的默契持續到Erik上了中學之後，彼此之間的情感開始有了微妙的變化。

　　青春期的少年少女會因為體內荷爾蒙的緣故再加上希望得到同儕的認同，而開始有些令大人很傷腦筋的行為。他們開始認識這個世界，用自己的方式去思考、探索這骯髒的社會，純潔無垢的青少年們看不慣不得不向趨勢、制度低頭的大人們的嘴臉，對於這些大人的言行舉止感到噁心或者厭惡。

　　他們是成長中的半成年，有些人會有脫軌演出，有些人則乖乖按著前輩們的腳蹤，有些人不願意面對現實，逃避到自我的世界。無論如何，青少年時期是非常重要的人格及品行培養的階段，同時也是少年少女們開始探索兩性世界的開端。

　　Charles沒有特別去注意過他從小看著長大的幾位小鬼的性取向，對Charles而言，他覺得都好，反正重點是小鬼們要過的愉快、知道自己要什麼、不要被外界的眼光所左右，大膽地嘗試、開心地享受生活。

　　但Charles怎麼樣也沒想過，他那天本想要嚇嚇那位從小就在自己身邊打轉的小霸王，結果一不小心居然侵犯了對方的隱私，而且還首次得到對方的怒吼——Charles是看過Erik發怒，但Erik從沒對自己發過脾氣。

　　事情的發生實在太突然，彼此都措手不及。Charles故意翹了課回了老家一趟，那算是心血來潮，沒有什麼特別的意思。而他走在街上時遇到了Alex等人，才得知Erik那天沒參加學校的足球練習，Charles沒做多想，他逕自走進Erik的家——Helen說Erik帶了同學回來玩，正在樓上的房間裡。

　　Charles思索著已經十五歲的Erik會想要玩什麼遊戲？一般的網路遊戲還是打XBOX？當Charles打開Erik的房門並笑著喊出『Surprise！』時，確實在場的所有人都被『surprise』了。映進Charles眼簾的是Erik與一名他不認識的少年正纏綿在床上，兩人衣衫不整，褲子都褪到膝蓋以下。

　　驚愕的兩秒鐘彷彿過了好幾世紀。Charles看見Erik從床上跳了起來，嘴裡謾罵著污言穢語，Charles的笑容僵在臉上，一時之間不知該做何反應。在Charles回過神來的同時，Erik毫不留情地將房門關上，把他阻隔在房間外。Charles在那時突然發現，自己被趕出了Erik的世界。

　　

　　※※※

　　Erik再也沒提過自己的情事。

　　Charles怎麼旁敲側擊還是得不到任何的資訊，不過Charles曾經問過Alex關於Erik的伴侶——是男是女都無所謂，他自從那次的『surprise事件』後，他與Erik有了種默契，彼此都不過問對方的感情生活。但有趣的是，當時Charles想從Alex那裡打探到隻字片語，後者卻只是非常訝異地望著他，然後搖搖頭說了什麼『原來聰明人愚笨的點都這麼的奇怪。』之類的話，這讓Charles忍不住惇惇教誨了Alex一頓，後來兩人也都忘了最先開始的話題是什麼。

　　對Charles而言，他一直覺得三年前他被Erik趕出圈圈後，他不確定是否還會有機會回到那個圈圈界線內。他對自己發誓，無論Erik現在對感情抱持怎樣的態度及想法，他都絕對會支持及鼓勵——只要Erik不會再把自己推出界線以外。

　　彼此之間的關係尷尬了一段時間，沒想到突破點居然是Charles意外看見Erik出現在自己任職的校園裡，還考上了此大學入學分數最高的機械系——不得不說，Charles曾經擔心過Erik是否能考上大學，雖說他認為Erik是聰明過人，但是從來不跟著教育制度而走。所以在大學裡遇見居然願意跟隨愚蠢的教育制度而行的Erik時，Charles確實驚訝地以為自己在作夢。

　　不過Charles也明瞭，通常Erik會願意做一件他原本就不喜歡的事，肯定有非常大的動力在驅使他。而年輕人能有什麼巨大的動力呢？不外乎就是朋友跟情人了。Alex、Sean和Raven都小Erik一歲，所以朋友這個選項被刪除了，剩下情人……

　　Charles試著套話了幾遍，都無功而返。於是，他想起或許可以回到他與Erik關係出現裂痕的那段時間，重新培養兩人對彼此的信任。事實上，他與Erik還是非常信賴對方，只是Charles是個完美主義者，牆上的小污點不會影響整間房子的賣價，但如果可以將內部整理的更漂亮、更整潔，Charles就一定會拿起油漆開始重新粉刷。

　　

　　「好吧，不談初戀，要不談談你的初吻？」Charles隨口說著，雙手交叉於胸前，並覺得自己肯定神經接錯線居然在學校餐廳裡跟Erik討論這種私密話題。

　　

　　Erik故意搔了搔頭，望了望身邊的同學們、來往的路人們，似乎對於Charles的提問想置諸不理的模樣。

　　

　　「不然這樣吧，如果你告訴我，今天晚餐我下廚！」

　　

　　雖然Erik並不怎麼期待Charles的手藝，但是如果能讓Charles下廚煮個什麼義大利麵的，也算是可以跟Raven炫耀一下了。

　　

　　「給你提示。」Erik把雙肘靠到桌上，Charles也湊了過來，非常專注地聆聽著，「你認識那個人。」教授瞪大湛藍色的雙瞳，不可思議地望著對面的學生。

　　「Sean追不到Moira已經很可憐了，你還奪走他的初吻？」Charles不可置信地說著。

　　「Charles Xavier，你真是遲鈍到無可救藥。」機械系的學生無奈地、長長地嘆了口氣。

　　

　　※※※

　　Erik是在收拾完足球間後，走路回家的路上意外撞見Charles親吻了一名大姊姊。還不大理解性別差異的Erik只是驚訝地躲在牆後，等待那名大姊姊離開。Charles朝那名大姊姊揮了揮手後，跨上自行車揚長而去。

　　在幾個月後，Erik才從電視上瞭解到，原來跟別人的嘴唇相碰是接吻的動作，那也是非常親密的行為。但是他與Charles感情這麼好，Charles卻從來沒有親過他——這讓Erik感到很洩氣。

　　他不確定自己是否能主動要求Charles親他一下？也有可能對Charles而言，那位大姊姊跟Charles的感情更深、更要好。想到此，Erik就覺得心裡有一股酸酸的滋味，不知道那是什麼，但很不好受就是了。

　　Erik拿著烤好的布朗尼要當作下午寫功課的點心，每次Charles教他數學時，他們都習慣吃些甜點。但那天下午Charles躺在房間的沙發上睡著了，Erik躡手躡腳地將布朗尼放好，並乖乖地拿出數學練習本，自己先開始算術，打算等Charles醒來後再問他問題。不過這一等就過了半小時——小孩子沒什麼耐性的。

　　Erik跳下椅子，輕輕地晃到Charles躺臥的沙發旁，他蹲了下來，仔細端詳Charles的睡顏。白皙的皮膚、有雀斑、濃密的眼睫和豔紅色的嘴唇，可惜Charles閉起眼睛就看不到那雙如寶石般絢爛的藍色雙眼。

　　嘴唇。

　　Erik多盯了幾秒，他甩甩頭，覺得自己沒有經過Charles的同意似乎不能偷親對方，但是又想起那名大姊姊親吻Charles的畫面。有那麼點吃味。

　　他俯下身，小心翼翼地用自己的雙唇輕碰了他的Chuck的唇瓣——有一種蓋了戳章、標示此物歸屬自己的滿足感。Erik滿意地笑了笑，趁Charles還沒醒來之前，趕緊溜回書桌繼續寫著數學題目。

　　那天的數學功課，意外的輕鬆且簡單。

　　

　　

　　

 


	4. Chapter 4

　　Charles非常慶幸自己現在並不是在堆疊骨牌，不然被方才那旋風式的、從辦公室門口風風火火衝進來的人這麼一弄，心血肯定瞬間泡湯——現在他只是撒了一地的文件，撿起來不過多了個彎腰的動作，費不了幾秒鐘。

　　冒失鬼伸手拉住辦公室的主人，並將他帶往沙發命他坐下，雖然Charles並非第一次體會到冒失鬼沒由來的驚人舉動，但每一次都可以讓他感到相當無奈又苦惱。

　　

　　「又怎麼了？Moira。」教授認命地坐著，但是還是不忘順便整理一下剛才順手撈起來的幾張文件。

　　「週五晚上有空嗎？」好友兼損友的Moira眼神中閃爍著期待意味。

　　「如果Erik沒有過來的話，我確實有空。」聳肩。

　　「就算Erik在也沒關係，你們可以一起去。」她歪了頭，想了想，覺得這也是個好主意。

　　「什麼？要去什麼？」教授雙手交叉於胸前，擺出防衛姿態。

　　Moira露出神秘的笑容，接著她掏出兩張票券，「請你們去看電影！」

　　

　　怎麼可能只是看電影怎麼簡單？Charles挑眉，不動聲色，讓對方自己是否從實招來。

　　

　　「怎麼？你懷疑我不安好心？」被誤解的滋味不好受，她也是偶爾會心血來潮做些好事的，嘆氣，「好吧，其實這整件事情說來話長，總之呢，我買錯票了，而我居然沒察覺到我買錯了，不過我不想退票，因為這兩張電影票可以抽獎。但我又不想去看，也不想白白浪費掉這兩張票，所以就送你囉！讓你有個美妙的週五夜晚。」

　　「Moira，有一句這麼說：『己所不欲，勿施於人』，妳分明就只是把不要的東西塞給別人，還說的冠冕堂皇的。」Charles覺得好笑又好氣，不過還是伸手抽過電影票來瞧瞧。

　　「相信我，我保證你一定會喜歡這題材，所以才拿來送你的，要不我就送給我研究室裡其他的學生了。」眨眼。

　　

　　Charles看了一下電影票以及聽Moira簡單解釋電影的概要，確實是還蠻吸引他的劇情，如果只是去看場免費電影又剛好幫上朋友的忙，何樂而不為呢？

　　

　　「話說Erik現在還是喜歡同性嗎？」這句話聽起來有陷阱。

　　

　　教授抬眼，沒想到這話題轉變的真快，方才還在討論電影，現在已經把焦點轉移到Erik的感情生活上了。不可否認，他、Hank和Moira都很好奇Erik的情感發展，或許有一種身為前輩的責任感，又是從小看著他們長大的，三人都希望這些小鬼們不管在哪些領域、方面都能一帆風順，又能跟自己交心。

　　

　　「你錯過幾週前我跟他的聊天內容了。」Charles嘆氣，「不過，總歸一句話，我也不是很清楚，Erik沒主動說過。」

　　「這樣啊……」Moira摸了摸自己的下巴，彷彿在沉思，「之前我有聽說不少女同學對他有好感。」

　　「Erik不管在哪都是風雲人物啊。」Charles漫不經心地回覆著，他正在檢視文件的頁碼是否排序正確。

　　「但是我這次真的親眼見到了。」她嚴肅道，好友卻只是點點頭，似乎不怎麼在意，「我看到他跟英文系的系花出雙入對。」

　　

　　教授的手停在空中，抬眼，他露出難以置信的眼神。

　　

　　「誰？」聲音承載的是好奇？驚訝？還是緊張？

　　「我有她的照片。」

　　

　　Moira快速地滑著手機，並立刻點開一張照片，照片中的主角金髮碧眼，大波浪捲髮的柔美感加上美麗但看起來拒人於千里之外的冰山模樣，確實是吸引不少男性目光的大美女。

　　

　　「Emma Frost。」Moira如果現在戴著眼鏡，一定會有推眼鏡的動作，「英文系系花、全校男學生們心目中的夢中情人、女學生們嫉妒的榜首、外貌與頭腦成正比的資優生。」

　　「嗯？」Charles把想吐槽的話吞了下去，只發出單音，且下意識地皺了眉。

　　「我前天親眼看見Emma Frost勾著Erik的手往商學大樓走去。」Moira也雙手交叉在胸前，肯定且不容質疑。

　　

　　※※※

　　『Charles，你的論文寫得如何？』

　　『還算可以吧。妳打電話過來肯定不是想關心我論文，先告訴妳，我這兩週都沒空跟Hank碰面，所以我並不知道他最近有沒有跟哪個女性走的較近。附帶一提，就我自己來看，能跟Hank能說上話又不會把他嚇跑的人只有跟我們一起混的Moira而已。』

　　『哎唷，我已經跟Hank通過電話了。怎麼，我就不能偶爾關心你嗎？』

　　『妳真是我的好妹妹。』

　　『好啦，跟你說喔，我今天又看到Erik拒絕一個人了。』

　　『喔。』

　　『從開學到現在，他已經拒絕了三個人了耶！』

　　『嗯。』

　　『Charles你怎麼沒什麼反應？』

　　『我應該要有什麼反應嗎？Erik異性緣一向很好啊。』

　　『我是說，三個『人』，又不一定是女的。對了，我同學過兩天也要去挑戰一下，看來又要多一個人心碎了——不過我同學是女的，這我非常確定。』

　　

　　※※※

　　他找了個藉口晃到了機械系的某間實驗室裡，尋找的目標正捲起袖子坐在一台看起來像是模具，但是上頭又有類似顯微鏡的東西——隔行如隔山，他怎麼看都不知道那台機器是什麼。

　　不過他可以確定的是，坐在機器前一邊操作一邊寫紀錄的那位同學的側臉相當吸引人，Charles看了那麼多年，有時還是會忍不住盯著對方認真又有點嚴肅的表情，通常這種表情出現在這傢伙全情投入的時候。

　　他不確定是否可以上前打擾，如果正在做什麼精密的測量，突如其來的聲響可能會造成對方的失誤，所以Charles選擇先站在一旁等對方發現自己。這並沒有花上太多時間，事實上，Charles一直認為Erik好像有某種天線，只要自己接近他，他就能察覺到某種電波，所以Charles從沒真正嚇到過Erik。外加Erik似乎不怕癢，Charles曾經幾次趁Erik不注意時呵他癢，只換來後者皺眉的不解——八成覺得身邊這名大自己八歲的人怎會如此幼稚。

　　

　　「Chuck？」轉首，喚著有點閃神的友人。

　　「Oh，hi！」被喚者眨眨眼，把自己拉回現實，戴上招牌笑容，接著走向年輕的友人。

　　「生物系把你踢出來啦？」他邊笑邊闔上筆記本。

　　「他們才捨不得呢。」

　　

　　兩人對視，默契蔓延。

　　

　　「有什麼我可以為你服務的嗎？」Erik裝出客套樣。

　　「那可多了。」生物系教授貪婪地說著，「我想問一下，你這週五晚上會過來我家嗎？」

　　「這週五？」機械系學生像是突然想起什麼，腦袋正在快速地查閱內建的行事曆，「不會。」完畢，他篤定地說著。

　　「喔？」教授的音量微微上揚，「有約會？」

　　學生想了想，道：「算是。」

　　「是傳統意義上的那種約會嗎？」

　　

　　教授故意刺探著，但又覺得自己好像有點三姑六婆，不過他是真心好奇！畢竟每週五都會來自家報到的乖學生兼私人大廚突然說有事不來了，總是要多問一下關心對方才說得過去——Charles Xavier如此說服……不，告訴自己。

　　

　　「你是指有燭光晚餐、有音樂、有浪漫氣氛的那種？」學生打趣地反問著。

　　「呃……可能吧，看你怎麼定義。」巧舌如簧的教授瞬間覺得自己的腦中詞彙不夠用。

　　「喔。」學生想了想，「那應該是吧。」

　　

　　Charles雖然有做些心裡準備，但是聽見Erik這麼說時，多少還是感到些許失落。說不上來那是什麼感覺，有點複雜，既像是為對方開心，但又有點不甘願。每週五晚上都是Erik來自家吃飯、看看書、下棋或一起看電影的時光。打從Erik七歲時就是如此，這幾個月來也沒有改變。

　　Charles抿了抿唇，舌頭像是被貓叼走，一時之間不知怎麼回話的好，只能用一些語助詞和傻笑來帶過。

　　

　　「我想結束的時間不會太晚，結束後我可以直接過去你家。」Erik感覺到Charles的不自在，他試著減緩Charles的……不安全感？如果Charles的眼神飄移又咬著下唇時，那表示他有點緊張或者不知所措。

　　「喔，不用，沒問題的，你們玩得開心。」

　　

　　Charles笑著，在Erik看來那是很勉強又且不怎麼上心的笑容，而在Erik意料之內，Charles接下來的動作就像是小倉鼠般逃之夭夭。

　　Erik好氣又好笑地看著Charles一邊後退溜走一邊撞到其他器材——發出驚呼又連忙道歉，真是手忙腳亂。他確實不怎麼清楚只喜歡窩在自家辦公室、實驗室的Charles突然跑來這裡是為了什麼，不過，任誰都看得出來，Charles不但有點心不在焉，還正在努力掩飾著什麼情緒——肯定有問題！Erik在心中下了結論。

　　他站起身，拿起隨手丟在一旁那件蓋住自己結實的身材的皮外套穿上，準備離開實驗室。

　　

　　※※※

　　『Erik！』

　　『妳不用大吼，我還沒失憶，我記得自己的名字。』

　　『你少油嘴滑舌了。』

　　『怎麼？妳不就喜歡聽點甜言蜜語。』

　　『省下來用在Charles身上吧。』

　　『……』

　　『本大小姐這次最後一次警告你，以後不要用我當你的擋箭牌了。你這次拒絕的是我閨蜜啊！』

　　『她又沒有在自我介紹說她跟妳有多親密。』

　　『算了，反正你不懂女孩子的心思。總之，你以後實話實說就對了。』

　　『說什麼？說我喜歡你哥？』

　　『難道不是嗎？還是你在擔心別人的眼光？』

　　『……』

　　『如果你不先對自己誠實，大膽地告訴Charles你的想法，依照Charles那條比金門大橋還粗寬的感情神經，你們永遠都沒戲。』

　　『嗯。』

　　『嗯什麼？是懂了還是想敷衍我？』

　　『我應該告訴他。』

　　『很好，想到要怎麼說了嗎？對了，千萬不要在電話裡講，不然你會錯過他的表情。還有，Charles這個人雖然很友善又喜歡搭訕別人，但骨子裡保守的很。他可能還是認為你們年紀有差距，跟Hank一樣，需要人推他一把。』

　　『知道了，我會當面告訴他。』

　　『要不要我們一起來從長計議，規劃一下？』

　　『不了。我申請去他任職的大學念機械，今天收到了核准通知，幾個月後我就會跟Chuck在校園裡碰面。』

　　『喔！我真為你開心。你真的不需要任何幫助嗎？』

　　『Raven，我等的夠久，餌也撒的差不多，是時候該收網了。』

　　

　　

　


	5. Chapter 5

　　

　　當Raven蹺了課、冒著期末考可能會被當掉的風險外加被Hank的緊急傳喚趕到Charles的公寓時，她真後悔自己打開了那扇門。

　　

　　※※※

　　時間：Raven打開公寓門的前一週。

　　地點：機械系某實驗室。

　　

　　Erik摘下防護鏡，並瞪了一眼看熱鬧的同學，後者趕緊低下頭去假裝繼續努力的燒電路板。接著他無奈地、不得不把手套脫掉，慵懶地伸了個懶腰站起身來，跟著踩著高跟鞋衝進實驗教室的非本科系助教走出去。

　　Erik與對方直接省下打招呼的用語，兩人開口從來都是針鋒相對、互踩痛點。要尊重長輩或者疼愛後輩這類型的客套從不會在彼此的過招中出現。

　　

　　「我從來沒想過原來學校的實驗室有某種魔法？居然能把妳和Hank兩位學校大忙人都吸引過來。」機械系學生打趣著，但諷刺是絕對少不了。

　　「少嘻皮笑臉了，Erik。」女性助教眼神兇惡。

　　「好吧，有什麼我能為妳效勞的呢？」聳肩，學生的表情與語氣不符，嘴巴上是很誠懇，表情一臉痞樣。

　　「我就開門見山了。」如果用漫畫的角度來看，女性助教的額上肯定有青筋跳動，「你多久沒去Charles的家了？」

　　「我不曉得妳管事的範圍這麼廣？」學生避開回答她的問題。

　　「ERIK LEHNSHERR！」

　　

　　被吼的學生仍舊氣定神閒，他打了個呵欠——傻瓜助教居然把實習課排在下午，害全班的同學血液都還在胃袋裡，腦子空空的就要來跟電路板打交道。他聳聳肩，隨口說著再不回實驗室去，其他人可能誤以為連財經系的助教都跑來跟他告白了，這樣的誤會Erik可承擔不起。

　　

　　「Erik，我真的不是在跟你鬧著玩的，你明天一定要給我去Charles的家！」女助教邊碎唸了什麼又邊追著學生，走了幾步後她決定放棄，但還是不忘叮囑對方。

　　

　　被呼喚的主角只是背對著女性助教，單手插在口袋，另一隻手隨意揮了揮，頭也不回的離開。

　　

　　※※※

　　時間：Raven打開公寓門的前六天。

　　地點：生物系Professor Xavier的辦公室。

　　

　　Charles很少生氣。即便心情相當鬱悶，他不會也不喜歡遷怒到別人身上。只不過今天大概是血糖過低外加睡眠不足，他打發了一位跑來求學期分數的學生——Charles認為所有的教授都不喜歡當掉學生，但更不喜歡學生跑來辦公室求情而非討教學術問題。他認為自己的態度可能有點差，所以那名學生是雙眼掬著淚離開的。當門關上後，Charles忍不住的覺得自己方才可能太狠了，或許晚一些上課的時候再找那名學生來談談吧，看看有什麼方法可以幫助他拿到此學分。

　　當辦公室門外的敲門聲再度響起時，Charles心裡忍不住地猜度著，又是另一名學生來求學期成績嗎？雖然有點頭疼，但還是盡可能笑臉迎人幫助學生們渡過難關吧。

　　

　　「請進。」

　　

　　走進來的人讓Charles停頓了一秒呼吸，他愣了一下才回過神。

　　

　　「喔……我想我幫不了你的《分子與細胞生物學》的學分。」

　　「不要緊，我是旁聽的，教授。」壞笑。

　　「你已經很久沒來旁聽了，同學。」

　　「我的錯。」他沒找椅子坐下，反倒是直接坐在教授的辦公桌邊緣，這舉動引來後者的挑眉，「那麼今天我來做千層麵以示我的誠摯歉意吧。」

　　「同學，你不是每週五晚上都有約會嗎？」教授不理會對方釋出的善意，他用力地抽出被對方屁股坐著的那本記事本，以示抗議。

　　

　　愛調侃他人的壞嘴巴此刻倒是安靜地閉上了。教授說不上這到底是好還是壞，他不願理會對方任何的念頭，Charles吩咐自己專心在等會兒要講解的課程內容。漂亮的藍眼睛正快速地掃過記事本上的每個字母、單詞，但奇怪的是過目不忘的本事竟然在此刻失效，他發現看了下兩行後居然忘了上一行寫了些什麼，害他又得重新閱讀一次。

　　這種分心的感覺令Charles感到有點煩躁，他嘆了氣，闔上本子，抬頭，用他自認為最嚴厲的表情、眼神矚著嘴角還勾著壞笑的學生。

　　

　　「準時七點。若是晚一分鐘我就把你鎖在門外。」警告。

　　「遵命。」學生笑著領旨。

　　

　　※※※

　　時間：Raven打開公寓門的前六天。

　　地點：Charles Xavier的公寓。

　　

　　他把烤好的千層麵拿出來時，看到教授那抹期待的眼神，令他既有優越感又有滿足感。說實在話，他不曉得一個不怎麼會照顧自己的人，當初是怎麼說服家裡的人不用派僕人來幫自己打理居家整潔及料理餐點？某種程度上，他也很欽佩教授這種猶如自找罪受的傻勁。

　　無論如何，這麼多年來Charles Xavier在沒有他人的幫助之下也是順利的活著了，偶爾會因為做研究太專心而忘記吃飯，或者某天發現內褲都沒了才想起已經兩週沒洗衣服。這種事情只有熟悉教授的人才會知道。而真正會動手幫教授打理一切的，還是今天掌廚的大廚。

　　看著教授用叉子叉起食物塞滿自己的嘴巴，這副狼吞虎嚥的模樣Erik鮮少見過，要不是教授真的餓壞了，就是他終於嚐到一樣能稱得上食物的食物。

　　

　　「別吃的那麼急，又沒人跟你搶。」他笑著，並切了一塊要往嘴裡塞，「Emma家的狗也是，總是吃的又快又急，不知道是在緊張什麼。」

　　

　　聽到關鍵字，教授停止了動作，他把叉子放下，習慣性地拿起紙巾擦拭嘴巴——要不是Erik熟識對方瞭解Charles的動作並非意味著他吃飽了，而是暗示著他打算來一場認真或者嚴肅的對話。

　　Erik咬了咬嘴裡的食物，並在Charles開口前信手拿起氣泡水啜了一口，等待對方的長篇大論或者語重心長的教誨。反正絕對不是什麼輕鬆的話題，雖然Erik當時並沒有立刻意識到自己到底說了什麼讓Charles如此的侷促不安。

　　餐桌上瀰漫著一股微妙的氣氛，Erik無聊地用叉子翻攪了食物，直到被Charles出聲制止。

　　

　　「所以就是她囉？」教授的聲音聽起來緊張又生怕說錯什麼似的。

　　「誰？」

　　「Emma。」

　　「喔。」Erik發出輕呼，他當下並沒有注意到Charles的問題癥結點在哪，「怎麼了？」

　　「她……呃，怎麼說呢，你們常見面吧？」教授注意到學生的皺眉，彷彿教授正在說瓦肯語似的，「上次我聽人說看到你們的互動良好……」教授再度發現自己找不到合適的詞彙。

　　「Moira說的？」

　　「不是。」不能出賣朋友，「呃，是。」但是他從小就教Erik不能說謊。

　　「我不確定那是否叫做互動良好，但在這眼下我們不得不合作。」Erik不怎麼在意地說著。

　　

　　聽起來好像不是自己想像中的親密關係，教授居然有一種莫名的驚喜及小小的安心。

　　

　　「所以是合作夥伴？」

　　「該死的歷史通識課報告。」聳肩，他叉起一口千層麵再度往嘴裡塞。

　　「討論的次數還頗頻繁的？」旁敲側擊。

　　「差不多，因為有人腦子燒壞了，說什麼每週五都要進行討論。」

　　「都在Emma家？」

　　「是啊，她家夠大，而且還有僕人準備晚餐。」

　　

　　Charles發出一聲豁然開朗的讚嘆聲，嘴角偷偷地勾起了彎度，他拾起紅酒喝了一口，掩飾一下沒由來的喜悅。

　　

　　「倒是你為什麼問這個？」Erik揚眉，打趣地瞅著眼前的教授，「你從以前就鼓勵我應該多跟其他人有互動，為什麼我交了個外系的朋友，你就有點緊張？」

　　「我才沒有緊張。」教授放下酒杯，裝出一副『小孩子沒事別亂說話』的模樣，「是因為Moira告訴我這件事，但是你並沒有告訴我你跟誰有來往，我只是想確認一下罷了。」

　　「確認一下我的緋聞對象是真是假？」逼問。

　　「確認一下你為什麼沒有告訴我你可能有交往對象。」解釋。

　　「我為什麼要告訴你？」反詰。

　　「你為什麼不告訴我？」幼稚。

　　

　　Erik正式放下所有刀叉與紙巾，他往後仰躺，讓椅子支撐自己的體重，雙手交叉於胸前，他的表情認真且慎重的望著坐在桌子對面的教授，後者似乎察覺到方才那段幼稚又任性的對話，但他只是抿了抿唇，表現出一副自己所說的一切完全正確無誤的模樣，某種程度上有一點類似於死都不低頭的倔強——這種不怎麼成熟的態度只有Erik看過。

　　

　　「因為我不希望你誤會。」Erik嘆了氣，緩緩地說著。

　　「我怎麼會誤會？你不說我才會誤會啊。」像是辯解，但是Erik明白這是Charles式的退讓，當然，這種如同跳著華爾茲般的默契只存在Erik與Charles之間。

　　「我很在意你。」

　　「難道我不是嗎？」教授皺眉。

　　「Chuck，我的『在意』跟你的『在意』是不一樣的。」Erik忍不住揉了揉太陽穴。

　　「哪裡不一樣？」理直氣壯。

　　「因為我喜歡你，是帶著羅曼蒂克情感的那種喜歡。」低沉的嗓音，字字清晰。

　　

　　教授微張了嘴，原本還想反駁的話卡在喉間，腦子在那幾秒鐘完全當機，而且莫名的，他感覺到自己的臉頰有點溫熱，心跳的節奏速度飛快，不能自己。

　　

　　

　　

 


	6. Chapter 6

　　時間：Raven打開公寓門的前三天。

　　地點：Xavier大宅。

　　

　　Raven原本準備出去看個電影犒賞這幾天唸書念得頭暈腦脹的自己，卻在出門前接到了來自Hank的電話，電話那端的聲音聽起來比平常更不知所措——多數時間都是Raven主動與Hank聯繫，鮮少會有Hank撥電話過來的狀況，除非事態緊急。Hank提到他這兩天覺得Charles怪怪的，而Raven很清楚，如果連Hank都看得出來，那肯定來到史詩級的詭異程度了！

　　簡單來說，Charles沒由來地蹺掉了與Hank和其他學生的研究討論，而Hank怎麼打電話找他就是找不到，Hank只好硬著頭皮把會開完。今天他刻意跑去聽Charles的授課，在台上的Charles看起來與平日一模一樣，愛說笑且親切溫雅，但是Charles卻推卻、婉拒掉所有學生課堂後的提問——Charles是有耐心出名的，況且面對學生從來都是來者不拒，若是他拒絕學生的求知慾，那表示他真的出了什麼很大的狀況。

　　Hank跟上Charles的腳步，想開口問什麼卻被後者用簡單的三言兩語打發——耍嘴皮子的能力倒是沒有因此而減弱。稍晚的時間，當Hank認真的批改學生作業時，接到Moira的來電，她說今天中午與Charles吃飯時提到Erik，結果Charles的臉色不大好看，總之，Moira有追問但是問不出個所以然來。

　　Raven掛上電話後，想了兩秒，決定不去看電影，先搞定自己家的、聰明一世糊塗一時、在戀愛上一向頗死腦筋的兄長。電話撥通後，Raven一度擔心Charles會不接電話，但仔細想想，Charles應該不至於鑽牛角尖到此種境地吧？

　　

　　「Charles！」電話一接通，Raven忍不住大喊了兄長的名字，接著她聽到兄長碎念了什麼，反正不重要，「聽著，我知道發生什麼事了，我只是想知道你還好嗎？」擔憂。

　　『我還活著，應該算好吧？』說笑著，但聽起來沒什麼精神。

　　「Oh，Charles。」有點安心，Raven鬆了一口氣。

　　

　　他們沉默了一會兒，Raven想著，不如就直奔主題吧。

　　

　　「咳，Charles我剛剛說了，我知道發生了什麼事……」Raven話還沒講完就被打斷

　　『為什麼妳會知道發生了什麼事，誰告訴妳的？』

　　「Charles，不需要任何人告訴我。」嘆氣，「這叫做旁觀者清。況且要不是你一直刻意忽略的話，你肯定也知道Erik的心思。」

　　『我真的沒往那方面想。』

　　

　　Raven似乎想像得到現在Charles大概是很懊惱地搔著頭，然後倒在沙發上往著天花板嘆氣。

　　

　　「所以你拒絕他了？」

　　『比那個更糟。』他的聲音聽起來像是把整張臉埋進手掌裡。

　　「你、你笑場嗎？」嘲笑他人的勇氣比拒絕他人更過份。

　　『當然不是！我當時……我就愣在那裡。』

　　

　　她沉默著，讓兄長整理思緒、慢慢的說出當天的狀況。

　　

　　『Raven，我覺得我處理的非常糟，那時候我只是看著他，一句話都講不出來。』

　　「喔，親愛的。」有點心疼。

　　

　　她知道Charles很懊悔，但她不像兄長那樣習慣安慰別人，也不像Erik能夠抓到Charles所有沮喪及需要鼓勵的時刻——這世上大概也只有Erik能從Charles的一抹笑、一閃而過的眼神讀出Charles的心思。Charles現在亟需Erik在他的身邊，但是偏偏這件事又關係到兩人今後是否能繼續做朋友的關鍵，他們需要對方，卻無法陪伴彼此。

　　

　　「Charles，告訴我。告訴我你到底對Erik有怎樣的感覺？」她輕輕說著，飽含體貼及關心之情。

　　『我也想知道。』她聽見他嘆了氣，『我不清楚自己是習慣他還是喜歡他。』

　　「或許兩者都有。」

　　『但肯定有一者佔得比率比較高！』

　　

　　Charles說的沒錯，一定有一方多於另一方。Raven不能確定這是對是錯，或者，根本沒有對錯，也沒有好壞。從小就泡在一起的兩人，早就習慣有對方的存在，只有彼此才明瞭的默契，還有別的朋友不能體會無法明瞭的共患難的經驗。

　　或許是習慣了，所以衍生出喜愛之意；也或許因為喜歡了，所以把對方變成了自己戒不掉的習慣。他們需要彼此，誰都沒辦法取代對方在自己心中的地位——而Charles需要意識到這點。

　　

　　「如果Erik再也不會和你見面，你可以接受嗎？」

　　『老天……』

　　「Charles，你的決定會牽涉到Erik是否會繼續留在你身邊。你知道他的個性，你不可能把他留下來還能保持過去的關係。」

　　『我懂。Raven，我懂。只是，妳知道的，我們差了八歲……』

　　「Charles你這死腦筋！」她深呼吸，Charles和Hank一個樣，「差八歲又怎樣？是的，聽起來差蠻多的，你上小學的時候，Erik還是顆受精卵；你念大學了，他還搞不清楚加減乘除。但是隨著時間的過去，你們都長大了、變成熟了，告訴我，三十六歲和二十八歲有什麼很大的差異嗎？到了七八十歲的時候，你們還會在意誰年長了幾歲嗎？」

　　『……』

　　「年齡從來就不是什麼問題，有問題的是把年齡差距當作問題的我們！」

　　

　　電話那端沉默了好一陣子。Raven不確定她是什麼時候掛上電話的，她甚至覺得自己可能刺傷了Charles，但她必須如此行，因為沒有其他人可以來推Charles一把了。那位總是在他身邊的人，這次無法擔任此重要角色。

　　她仰頭嘆氣，倒在自己的床上。閉起眼，衷心希望自家兄長能想個明白，而不管Charles做怎樣的決定，他還是她最愛的哥哥，Erik也會是她最好的朋友。至少這兩點，不會改變。

　　

　　※※※

　　時間：Raven打開公寓門的前兩天。

　　地點：某河岸露天咖啡廳。

　　

　　這裡是離學校最近的河岸露天小咖啡廳，雖然如此，但學生們通常不會來到這裡喝咖啡聊是非，偶爾會遇到一些同樣在大學任教的其他教授們，幾個老學究就會併個桌，一同享受溫暖的陽光，開始閒話家常。不過今天小咖啡廳人氣不旺，只有一位貌似漫畫家的人正在他的白紙上塗塗改改；另一位則是戴個帽子一邊咬著他的鉛筆一邊敲字的年輕人。

　　Charles找到了可以觀賞河岸全景的小桌子，一旁有幾隻海鳥、鴿子站在欄杆上或是找著落在地上的麵包屑、小穀物之類的東西，邊走邊啄著。他還在思索著是否要把背包裡那半個甜甜圈拿出來送給這幾隻在身邊覓食的小傢伙們時，他聽見身旁的椅子被拉開的聲響，來者俐落地坐下，同他並肩遠眺著河景。來者一如往常的沉默，只是Charles能嗅到些許的不同氣味——例如熟悉的默契中夾雜著陌生的尷尬。

　　

　　「謝謝你來。」他開口，主動打破沉默，對方只是生硬地點了點頭，沒有用言語回覆。

　　「你的期末報告都順利嗎？」

　　「還行。」簡潔有力。

　　

　　Charles想找個新話題，但也不曉得為何，他腦子裡排練過的那些話語彷彿卡在胸口無法順利的吐出，這使得他只好做個深呼吸，平復一下腦子裡亂糟糟的聲音。

　　

　　「我想跟你說聲抱歉，關於我上一次的行為……」

　　「不必了，Charles。」

　　

　 **Charles。** 他感覺左胸腔的某個器官溫度似乎瞬間來到冰點，這麼多年來他幾乎沒聽過對方說出自己的名字，那位現在坐在自己身旁、自己從小看著他長大的年輕人，向來都只會俏皮地喊著『Chuck』——即便Charles認真地跟對方溝通、勸導，依舊無效，他只能無奈地接受Chuck此暱稱。一句平淡無奇的Charles，卻殘忍地感受到彼此的一切已經開始改變。

　　

　　「我很抱歉。」不知怎地，他只能說出這句話，但腦中的劇本並不是這句台詞。

　　

　　身邊的年輕人轉過頭來，他們四目相交。Charles在那瞬間似乎能體會到，什麼叫做近在眼前卻無法伸手觸及。

　　

　　「我說過了，沒關係的。」他道，語氣沒有方才的尖銳，反倒是充滿著溫柔與包容。

　　「Erik。」他咬了咬下唇，「我不知道要從何講起，我……」

　　

　　Charles下意識伸出手，但就在那秒鐘，他感覺到有什麼東西降落在他的小臂上、袖子上，帶著熱呼呼的溫度，還有一點重量，是液體狀態的物體，乳白色的水滴狀在他的袖子上炸開飛濺。

　　他們兩人的目光同時聚焦在Charles的袖子上，Erik當場忍不住笑了出來，Charles則一臉傻愣狀。真要說起來，Charles腦中只掠過那麼一句話：該死的飛禽動物。

　　若是Charles先拿出那半個甜甜圈來投食之，現在這就是恩將仇報了！或者，這是因為飛禽動物沒吃到甜甜圈而對Charles做出的報復？

　　

　　※※※

　　時間：Raven打開公寓門的前兩天。

　　地點：某河岸露天咖啡廳洗手間。

　　

　　「說實話，這讓我想到你小時候有一次摔進田裡，全身髒兮兮的跑來我家，我一邊幫你擦掉臉上的泥巴，你還一邊哭呢。」

　　

　　被揶揄的人嘴角弧度上揚，笑了笑，並幫教授把袖子上的泡沫沖掉，伸手抽出自己的手帕壓了壓溼透的衣物。

　　

　　「也就那麼一次。」

　　「很難想像以前都是我在照顧你。」

　　「你確定你一直在照顧我嗎？」機械系學生挑眉，手上的動作卻沒有停下。

　　「至少我上大學之前確實如此。」

　　「你真是自我感覺良好。」

　　「謝謝稱讚。」教授頑皮地笑著，學生瞥他一眼，也笑了笑，視線下滑專心地擦拭著那塊濕透的領域。

　　

　　機械系學生幫教授把袖子捲起，順口說著等會兒回家裡就先把襯衫給洗了，並碎唸著教授要記得燙襯衫，不要把襯衫變成了醬菜。

　　

　　「Erik。」

　　「我可不想幫你燙衣服。」他一秒回覆，兩人又再度望著彼此，有那麼幾分鐘的時間，兩人都忘了之前的難為情的氛圍，而現在，夾帶尷尬氣氛的空氣又流轉回來。

　　「你得學會照顧自己。」頓，「或者以後會有別人來照顧你。」他放開教授的手，決定轉身離開露天咖啡廳的洗手台。

　　「Erik，」教授拉住了他的手，後者停下動作，等待教授的行動，「是習慣還是喜歡？」他詢問著，不確定也不期待是否有正確解答，但，他就是問了。

　　「你覺得呢？」

　　教授的視線飄了飄，抬眼，堅定地回覆著：「我希望兩者都有。」

　　

　　習慣成了喜歡也好，喜歡而轉變成習慣也罷。而當兩者兼備之時，那或許又會演變成另一種更親密的字眼——愛。

　　

　　「你很貪心，Charles Xavier。」他笑著。

　　「因為是你寵壞我，所以這次換你負責。」

　　

　　教授說著，雖然語氣義正嚴詞，雙頰卻微微發燙，他下意識地靠近Erik，把頭輕靠在對方的肩膀上，彷彿這樣做就可以遮蓋自己的緊張與出賣自己的緋紅。

　　

　　「我的榮幸。」伸手，他輕輕地摸了摸教授的頭，勾起笑意，低頭輕吻了教授的髮絲。

　　

　　※※※

　　時間：Raven打開公寓門的前十分鐘。

　　地點：Charles Xavier的公寓門口前。

　　

　　Raven拖著一只隨身行李，站在Charles的公寓門口前翻找著兄長之前給她的備份鑰匙。她並不是故意不通知就突然跑來，而是Charles的電話從昨天開始就打不通，Erik的電話也沒人接，她擔心的打給Hank及Moira，不過這兩人都表示不甚清楚狀況，Hank確定Charles有來授課，只是Hank也還沒有機會跟Charles聊上兩句。

　　雖然她理智上相信兄長不會做出什麼傻事，但她就是放心不下——這或許是兄妹兩人最相似的一點了，總是愛操心。

　　她打開門後，聽見廚房有談笑的聲音，並且發現餐桌有剛被擦拭的水痕。她把隨身行李擺到一旁，走近廚房，並睜大了漂亮的藍眼睛。心中立刻發出警告聲，她真是不應該在此刻闖入Charles的公寓。

　　映進她眼簾的是大概神經接錯線正在洗碗的Charles，以及站在他身後輕攬著自家兄長腰際的好友Erik。兩人在她不小心撞到廚房門時同時轉頭，接著Charles撥開了Erik放在自己腰上的不安分子，隨便沖洗沾滿泡沫的雙手，帶點尷尬的笑意走向Raven，並幫她把丟在地上的隨身行李移到客房去，邊走還邊詢問著自家小妹怎麼突然跑來了？

　　Raven轉了轉眼珠，看了好友一眼，後者回瞪著，彷彿無聲地斥責她破壞好事。她忍著笑，趕緊離開現場，追隨著兄長的腳步來到她的客房——而Raven確信，大概過不了多久，這間客房就會變成某人的專屬房間，屆時，她可能需要跟Moira擠房間，畢竟她並不想要半夜聽到什麼不該聽到的聲音。

　　想到此，她轉頭望見兄長與好友的鬥嘴，忍不住地泛起了欣慰的笑。

　　

　　

　　

　　【Chuck next door全文完】

　　

　　

　　

　　後記：

　　Hello，謝謝大家把《隔壁的查查》(直譯XDDD)看完了。謝謝你們看到最後，雖然說我覺得這樣的結尾應該另不少人想要朝我丟雞蛋、石頭什麼的。我必須承認，我自己沒有那麼滿意這篇文&這篇文的結尾。因為我想要收尾，也不想要把這篇文的情緒渲染到很狗血，真是不好意思，在如何拿捏文的力道這點上，我確實做的不好，而且我自己覺得越來越差了Orz

　　其實我昨天在腦中擬完結尾後，就忍不住的覺得，這陣子乾脆就暫時別寫文了。主要原因是我想要好好的思考一下、重新找回某種筆觸。否則接下來就要迎接警探3，我並不希望警探3會讓大家失望。把好故事帶給大家，這算是我自己的功課&義務&期許。

　　所以，先跟大家說聲抱歉，如果這篇文的結尾讓你感到失望，是我的錯Orz||||請原諒我&再給我機會(?)。

　　另外，當然我知道這篇文不應該只有PG分級啦！XDDD只是我想要把正文維持在PG分級，所以，是的！依照慣例，我會把福利放在番外篇。至於會有幾篇番外篇，我自己不清楚，大概就是……想寫我就會寫！XD”但至少會有一篇啦！

　　大概就這樣囉，謝謝大家還聽我囉唆～我們就番外篇見&警探3見。(Stray我會更新的！加油中XD")

　　


	7. 番外篇-1

　　用於乾濕分離的壓克力隔板上因浴室內的水氣、高溫之故染上了薄薄的霧珠。花灑仍然奮力的工作著，運送著熱水供給人們沐浴之用。倏地，啪的一聲壓克力隔板上出現了一隻手，那手五指撐開抵著隔板，淋浴間的霧氣包裹住裡頭的人，光線照射之下才隱約勾勒出人影——兩抹人影。

　　呼吸聲被湧出的水聲掩蓋，卻遮掩不了充滿著情慾與韻律感的喘息聲響。隔板上的手的主人，似乎正在找尋合適的支撐點，讓身子能保持平衡，但下一秒他注意到與其自己找到著力點，不如把這個功課交給正在進入自己的人。

　　收手，他讓手自動攀上被水柱不斷弄濕的、寬廣的背肌，對方親吻著他，並將他的腳收在自己的腰際。他的背貼上了被霧水沾濕的牆，不得不說，這姿勢不怎麼舒服，但他實在很難離開對方埋在自己體內的性器——尤其現在正在衝刺的階段。

　　很難想像自己從小看著長大的調皮小男孩現在正把自己的雙腳打開，並在浴室來一場火辣的性愛。這種反差光想像就覺得很羞恥，如今自己卻是主角之一。對方的頂端不斷擦過他的酥麻點，他的腳趾忍不住蜷起，喉嚨不斷發出無法克制的淫穢聲響。在進浴室之前，他已經在起居室的沙發上高潮過一次，現在自己的兄弟居然因後庭的抽插快感而再度挺立，並在抱著自己的人的肚子上來回摩擦著。

　　他能清楚的感覺到對方的陰莖的形狀，在自己的體內膨脹的模樣、腦海中可以勾勒出頭部的形狀、周長、圓柱的長度。他們第一次的性愛，年輕人沒有進入自己，倒是用他那張外人覺得挺尖酸刻薄的嘴給自己來了一次口活。Charles第一次被人吸出來，前後沒超過十五分鐘——真是恥辱。他逞強的認為那是因為太久沒有歡愛所以導致身體過度敏感的關係。他的小情人——只有年紀比自己小——聽了只是揚了揚眉。過了幾天，Charles不得不承認，早點繳械跟太久沒做愛無關，只能說對方技術太好，弄的他撐不了幾下，小Charles只想趕快解脫。

　　

　　「Erik……」這是他努力集中精神之下為一能說出來的完整單字，「我真的……喔……」

　　

　　Erik當然知道他的Charles現在的體能狀況，他壞心地又衝頂Charles的敏感點，後者忍不住尖叫了一聲，並收緊了自己的雙臂，接著他把持不住地再度射了出來。Erik在Charles仍沉浸在高潮餘韻之中時，低頭吻了吻他的眼角，下一秒他加快抽插的速度，聽著Charles破碎無法自制的呻吟聲在耳畔伴奏著，隨著Charles的快感結束，Erik在他體達到高潮。

　　在浴室做愛有個好處，清理方便。

　　Erik邊喘著氣，邊拿下花灑隨意沖洗著兩人，他讓教授用手撐住牆面，一邊用熱水澆淋在Charles的背上，一邊用手指鑽進方才開發的後穴，將裡頭的蛋白質清出。

　　

　　※※※

　　他帶著滿滿的睡意爬上了床，換好了睡衣後連晚飯都不想吃，只想要鑽進被窩裡補眠。這幾天幾乎是早上在學校上課，晚上回家和Erik上床，連看論文的時間也沒有。這並不是抱怨，只是Charles感覺到年紀差距也默默地帶來的體力差別的遺憾。

　　Charles感覺到床稍微往下沉了些許，接著他察覺Erik的手攀上自己的腰，把他往Erik的懷裡帶。Erik的手滑進Charles的睡衣裡，Charles有不好的預感。

　　他勉強睜開眼睛，溫柔地將Erik的手從自己的睡衣裡拉出，然後放在一旁。他朝著帶點困惑的神情的Erik眨了眨眼，忍不住地打了個呵欠。接著他貼進對方的胸膛，主動地抱住只有年紀比自己小的小情人。

　　

　　「Erik我累了。」閉眼，「年紀真的有差。」

　　

　　他沒注意過了多久之後，Erik才回抱住他。Charles實在非常困倦，只想趕緊進入夢鄉。

　　

　　※※※

　　他往紅茶裡放了兩匙糖，用湯匙攪拌了幾秒。坐在對面的友人等待他啜口茶把杯子放下後才決定開口詢問在心中憋了許久的問題。

　　

　　「Charles。」

　　「嗯？」今天下午的陽光挺溫暖的，他伸了個懶腰。

　　「你和Erik交往了多久？」

　　

　　他歪頭想了想，手指也下意識地數算著，皺眉，似乎有點不確定。

　　

　　「差不多七個月吧。」有點不大肯定。

　　「七個月？」坐在對面的友人睜大了雙眼，她也感到驚訝，「也對，Raven他們都上大學了，差不多一段時間了。」

　　

　　Charles不置可否的聳了聳肩，咬了一口Erik烤的、為他準備的當下午茶用的巧克力餅乾。

　　

　　「你們同居？」玩味的眼神。

　　「不算是。Erik還是住在宿舍，前陣子比較常來我家。」

　　「七個月啦……」她重複著，「真沒想到Erik忍耐了那麼久。」

　　「什麼？」他總覺得友人這句話好像哪裡怪怪的。

　　「從小就暗戀你，到了大學才有機會追求你，然後交往了七個月。」她忖著，「你們前兩個月才上床的吧？」

　　

　　還好Charles只是喝了一小口熱茶且差不多都吞嚥下去，不然他現在肯定不是被一口茶嗆到，而是把熱茶全都噴到Moira精緻的妝容上。

　　

　　「喝慢點，這麼緊張做什麼。」她吹了吹手上的熱咖啡。

　　「妳、妳怎麼知道……」

　　「知道什麼？」瞇起眼。

　　「就是……就是……」教授一時語塞，差點比手畫腳起來。

　　「喔，很簡單啊，前幾週就看見了。」她邊喝咖啡邊比了比自己的頸項，「你的脖子。」

　　

　　教授立即用手遮住、蓋住自己的頸子，才想起最近應該沒有留下任何痕跡。

　　

　　「別遮了，早就看過了。」她揮了揮手，不怎麼在意，「話說你這幾天精神奕奕的，肯定睡的不錯。」

　　「妳又知道了？」

　　「這麼明顯的事！」她放下咖啡杯，非常專注且認真地盯著友人，「說，你跟Erik沒事吧？」

　　「哈？」

　　「我敢說你們一週沒做愛了吧？」

　　

　　Charles禁不住擔心起家裡是不是被裝了監視攝影機。但Erik之前在沙灘上連別人多看自己一眼都會露出一臉不悅，公寓裡肯定也是檢查了好幾遍以防有針孔攝影機。總之，不可能發生被偷窺的事。

　　

　　「被我猜中了。」Moira嘴角揚起弧度，「你是不是說了些什麼？」

　　「沒有啊！」否認。

　　「那怎麼可能？」她皺起眉心，「依照Erik這年紀，可是體力旺盛的很，更何況Erik一直都是足球校隊的，現在上了大學沒那麼多時間去踢球，那麼多體力是要往哪裡發洩啊？」

　　

　　 **年紀？** Charles愣了愣，好像想起什麼事。

　 _「年紀真的有差。」_

　　真糟糕，該不會是那天的無心之語反而刺激到Erik？雖然Charles一時之間並不覺得自己說錯了什麼，但他想起那天Erik遲緩了幾秒後才把自己摟緊，或許自己的話讓Erik誤解了？

　　Moira後來又說了些話，但Charles心思早就飄到九霄雲外。他正在思考今天上完最後一堂課後，應該可以直接回公寓，印象中Erik今天下午實習課結束後要到Charles家做飯——他們達成了協議，除了週二、週六叫外賣，其他時間要輪流下廚，雖然Charles總是賴皮。

　　

　　※※※

　　打開了公寓門後，他意外發現廚房裡並沒有任何的聲響。放下背包，他習慣行地走到廚房確認一下，確實沒看見Erik的身影，不過Charles在起居室的衣物架上看見了Erik的外套，這表示Erik已經在這裡了。真弔詭，Erik會跑去哪呢？

　　轉首，他瞅見浴室的門扉半掩。記得Erik有個習慣，洗手間的門肯定會隨手關上，有時候Charles忘了關門，Erik還會刻意走過去幫他把門帶上。而此時此刻，如果Erik就在公寓裡，怎麼會放任那扇門半開著呢？被傳染的好習慣促使Charles也走上前去，正伸手要碰觸到門把之際時，他聽見裡頭有熟悉的聲音，但聽起來又有點陌生。這想法令Charles莫名覺得恐懼。

　　他深呼吸，並輕輕地推開門，映進眼簾的是背對著自己的、正在找尋的目標人物。那熟悉又陌生的聲音來自於正在自瀆的Erik。此刻Charles不確定自己應該要做些什麼，而他的身體比大腦的反應來的迅速，他跨出步子，從後頭抱住Erik，這動作讓前者著實嚇了一大跳，還好Erik反應迅速立即認出這是他最愛的Chuck，否則他極可能轉身就給不明來者一拳。

　　

　　「Damn it！Chuck！」語氣依然凶悍，但他只是停下動作正努力的緩過氣來。

　　

　　Charles把自己的臉貼在Erik的背上，他感覺到Erik平穩住呼吸，並似乎正在處理自己衣衫不整的狀態。他伸手，按住了要扣上褲子鈕釦的Erik的手。

　　

　　「我們可以談一下嗎？」教授問著。

　　「現在？」疑惑，「在這裡？」自嘲著，不過他就是沒能把教授推開，反倒是用另一隻手覆上了教授的手。

　　

　　Charles放開手，並把Erik轉過來面對自己。後者半是氣憤半是覺得好笑，但也只能由著教授的任性。

　　

　　「你想要的時候直接告訴我吧。」他輕撫Erik的臉頰。

　　「你說過你很累。」Erik再度抓住教授的手，並拉到自己的唇邊，輕吻著每根手指。

　　「頻率可以調整。」他說著，臉上染上了點緋色，「只要我隔天早上沒課。」後面這句話彷彿說給蚊蟲聽的，聲音細微。

　　「你確定？」

　　「確定。」教授點了點頭，但他感覺有點不好意思，所以還是把自己埋進對方的懷裡。

　　「那我們現在就可以開始。」語畢，壞中的教授不解地抬頭，「明天是週六。」Erik笑著，壞心眼的那種。

　　

　　※※※

　　當Charles再度張開眼時，他無法判斷現在是幾點，或許是早晨或許是夜半。唯一還有點印象的是，Erik正抱著自己，並且他的陰莖還埋在Charles的體內。

　　他記得與Erik邊吻邊跌跌撞撞地走出浴室後，他整個人就躺到床上去了。Erik的動作俐落，三兩下就把他的衣服剝個精光，大手也已經在Charles的性器上開始來回套弄。因為一週多沒有性愛活動，所以Erik抄起床頭抽屜中的潤滑劑，擠在手上，一手擼動著Charles的陰莖，另一手則溜到他的後庭進行探索工作。第一根手指進去時Charles並沒有太大的不適感，接著Erik很快地探進第二根手指，並花了點時間擴張及按壓著前列腺，這讓Charles扭動了身子來表示欲隱藏的刺激感與想被填滿的渴求欲望。

　　Erik的嘴含著Charles的乳尖，用舌頭勾勒其形狀且舔舐著尖端，偶爾用嘴唇抿著、齒間故意輕咬了一口，使得Charles放出浪聲。沒過多久，Erik很快就扶著自己方才在浴室裡奮戰的兄弟，往Charles的甬道挺進。

　　Erik的陰莖慢慢埋進他的體內，Charles感覺到灼熱的性器及它的跳動。Erik會配合著Charles的體力和習慣，一開始Erik的抽插速度不快，他會淺淺地插個幾下，然後來一記深深地撞進。力道拿捏的剛好，撞擊的點也十分精準。Erik會用親吻來讓Charles保持忙碌，如此，Charles腦袋就不會被羞恥感和叨唸的聲音充斥著，反之能不加思索地、放任自己享受做愛的滋味。

　　原始的欲望與彷彿飄散在空氣中的荷爾蒙刺激著Charles的全身神經，他斷斷續續地喊著Erik的名字，有時帶點哭音，有時根本無法完整說出單詞。Erik會準備套子，但很少派上用場，Charles發現Erik喜歡射在裡面，或許這跟雄性生物的習性有關——標記、佔有、主權的宣示。所以雖然事後處理有點麻煩，但他會讓Erik隨心所欲地在自己體內釋放。

　　Charles雙手攀上Erik的後頸，他主動吻著對方的唇瓣，並喘氣在Erik的口中。

　　

　　「快……到了。」Charles盡可能說完句子，哪怕Erik正賣力地挺進、抽出。

　　「忍一下，Chuck。」Erik好聲勸著，卻霸道地用手握住教授的分身，拇指壓蓋著頂端，即便那裡正無法停止地流出液體。

　　「不行。」哀求著，「Erik……please。」

　　

　　無法解脫的難受與後頭不斷湧出的刺激感，交織、挑釁著Charles的理智。他只想趕快射精，而唯一的方法就是讓Erik也儘快達到高潮。Charles緊緊抱著Erik，決定故意夾緊雙臀，這動作帶來非凡的效果——Erik的身子一震，停頓了一秒後他更用力地抽插，為Charles帶來了洶湧的快感，並放開了捉住Charles分身的手。

　　Erik大約又抽動了一陣子，兩人同時來到高潮。

　　這是Charles印象中的其中一次。

　　

　　※※※

　　事後，Charles回想那個週末，他除了下床上廁所之外，差不多快四十小時沒下過床——年輕果然有體力上的優勢。Charles忍不住如此想著。

　　週一上班時，Moira從Charles那連高領都難以遮蓋的吻痕中得到了她的解答，此後，她相信兩人確實過得相當幸福美滿——所有的意義上。

　　


	8. 番外篇-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不大長，只是略表心意。此篇用了壓壓的點梗，以及……請貝魯出來負責！

　　一開始只是順手抹掉嘴邊的奶油，但接下來的動作卻是試探性的淺嚐，從手指尖端、嘴角、直到霸佔了那殷紅色的嘴唇。

　　他俐落地將對方身上的襯衫鈕釦一一打開，吻如雨滴般從耳鬢、頸項至鎖骨落下。刻意在胸前的挺立處打轉，並且輕輕含住、咬住，用舌尖舔舐又用牙齒輕囓。坐在餐桌上的人呼吸急促了些許，而他繼續埋在對方的胸前吸吮迷人的乳尖。他的手輕撫對方的胸口，並開始往下移動，所到之處不斷傳來發燙感，從指尖、指腹、掌心暈開。解開褲頭的鈕釦，他的手探進對方的私處——緩慢地、游過、爬過每一吋肌膚，最後捉到隨從身體本能而直立且發燙的柱體物。

　　對方的喘氣因他的逗弄而顯得些許粗重，每一次呼吸、換氣，都呵進他的口中。他曾經在年幼時做過類似的性幻想，如今剛好有此機會可將之實踐。信手拿起丟在一旁的鮮奶油，他將其抹在對方的欲望上，這動作似乎略略嚇到了對方，後者顯露出些許抗拒的神情直到他張口將奶油與那直挺的物體含進嘴裡——換來對方無意中流洩出的細微呻吟。舌尖輕碰了前端洞口，接著溫熱的舌頭在傘狀物處打旋著，他故意勾勒描繪其形狀，並含住一丁點的前端，微微地推著吞吐著。

　　嘴巴的動作持續進行，而雙手正將對方的褲子完全剝去，俐落且相當迅速的一氣呵成。手指游到早晨拜訪過的穴口，被撐開的後穴還尚未完全恢復幾天前的模樣，以他的角度來看，小洞紅通通的模樣正發出誘人的邀請。

　　他的口離開了坐在餐桌上的教授的情慾，後者因他的離去倒抽口氣，並不是放鬆而是有點遺憾的意味。他滿意被自己弄的服服貼貼、不大滿足卻不確定該如何要得更多的年長情人的反應。他將教授翻過身去，讓對方上半身可以趴在餐桌上，順著這個姿勢，他將尚未褪去的衣物沿著教授的背脊往上推，後者因此打了個顫。他俯下身，在教授的尾椎處輕吻，吻緩緩地爬著，順著臀部的曲線往下移動。他用手稍微撥開臀瓣，靈巧的舌頭迅速鑽進不久前進出過的洞口。

　　

　　「啊……」趴在桌上的教授忍不住喊了出來，他將臉埋進臂彎間，咬著下唇努力不要發出淫穢的聲響。

　　

　　舌頭模仿幾個鐘頭前另一個物體在此抽插的動作，敏感的穴口隨之張合著。教授帶著點哭音的呼吸正努力的掩蓋著。他的舌尖離開小穴，用手指代替之，他熟悉這具身體的每一吋肌膚，包括體內的、讓教授不能自己的關鍵點。手指抽拔著，並刻意碰觸到教授的前列腺，微微彎曲，毫不留情地刺激著教授。

　　他攀上教授的背，整個人趴在他的身上，囓咬著教授的耳廓，手沒有停下動作。舌頭這次鑽進教授的耳裡，刻意逗弄著他。

　　

　　「喊出來，Chuck。」他咬了咬教授的耳垂，輕輕往耳裡呼氣，「我喜歡你的聲音。」

　　教授那雙泛起生理淚水的幽藍色此時惡狠狠地瞪了他一眼，並咬牙切齒地道：「Fuck！Erik！」

　　

　　他立刻吻住對方的唇，手指用力地戳向讓教授前端不斷流出汩汩液體的點。

　　

　　「我正在這樣做。」他勾起壞心的笑。

　　

　　他扶著自己已經勃起堅硬的陰莖，來回在教授的股縫裡摩擦著，擦過穴口時他多次忍下直接戳入的衝動，因為他也清楚趴在桌上的人同樣也在忍耐著不要蹶起臀部去迎合想被填滿的欲望。

　　他們折磨著彼此，測試對方的底線。

　　穴口佈滿神經，Erik抵在洞口處的物體比手指粗壯、高溫且溼潤。它先是在穴外滑著圈、小幅度地戳了戳皺褶，挑逗著Charles的神經。最後他決定放棄如此的捉弄，停下掃弄的動作，緩緩地一吋吋地侵入Charles的體內。

　　壯碩物體的前端已經插進洞中，Charles的洞緊含著Erik龜頭，後者正緩速進入，又退出一些，進行著微幅度的簡諧運動。Erik一邊侵入一邊落吻在Charles的耳旁、頸項、肩頭，在那些地帶咬著、抿著，留下自己的印記。

　　他的撞入每次都刻意比前一次再更加用力、更加深進，抽出的速度也快、推進的動作絕不減緩。Erik並沒有完全進入，只是用前端的部份不斷去衝撞令Charles腿軟的那點，酥軟蔓延。教授的陰莖充滿活力的直挺著，馬眼不斷流出液體。Charles沒有力氣撐住自己只能軟軟地趴在桌上，而此刻在身後的Erik正使勁全力的操他。

　　Erik的下腹撞在Charles臀肉上的聲響讓整個空間充滿淫穢的配樂——這裡可是他們兩人平常一起吃飯的場所，Charles忍不住地想，下一次在這裡吃東西時都會想起Erik在這張桌子上操自己的模樣，令他感到渾身燥熱。

　　教授的陰莖已承受不了刺激，想要解放，但身後人卻伸手抓住他，並故意壓住前方的洞，不讓教授射出。

　　

　　「Erik，放手。」

　　

　　教授伸手想要撥開不斷欺負他的手，但後頭的抽動讓他只能輕輕抓著對方那隻正壓抑自己的手，生理淚水忍受不住地滑落。

　　

　　「等我。」聲音低穩，充滿慾火。

　　

　　如果可能，Charles現在就想要回頭咬Erik一口，但他現在確實無力反抗，只能任憑身後人擺佈。教授覺得陰莖因過度興奮而快爆開時，Erik鬆了壓在馬眼上的拇指，此刻，教授的身子抖動，終於射精，同時間後穴傳來滾熱液體的溫度，將他的洞口填滿。

　　高潮後，教授感覺到Erik繼續抽插了幾下，彷彿想將體液完全灌進教授體內。Charles渾身不想移動，而身後人直接趴壓在他身上，他們分享彼此的體溫、讓呼吸頻率同步。

　　Erik在教授耳旁喘著氣，他們維持這姿勢幾分鐘後，Erik將自己拔出，龜頭傘狀的部份因此而勾出些許精液，從洞口流出，沿著Charles的臀線慢慢滑落。Erik順手沾了沾那白濁色的液體，當他故意想用此來捉弄他的教授時，教授瞥了他一眼，下一秒就張嘴含住他的手指，用舌頭舔舐，將液體舔乾淨後，下意識地舔了舔自己的嘴角。

　　才高潮過後卻看見此幕，讓Erik不由得覺得血液又爬回某處。只不過這次他無法如願，教授撐起自己，用手推開他，雖舉步維艱，但還是固執地要走回浴室自行清理——如果接受Erik的好意，根本是黃鼠狼給雞拜年，難保稍等又在淋浴間來一次性愛，週末夜晚根本是性愛馬拉松，雖然Charles不否認自己確實喜歡與Erik做愛，但他可不想間隔不到幾個鐘頭又要滾床單。

　　

　　走了幾步後，教授回頭叮囑著：「你負責把餐桌收拾乾淨。」

　　

　　Erik抬眼，接著他望了望桌上的一片狼籍，思索著要從哪處開始清理？先把奶油都擦乾淨？還是把那些法式長棍麵包先收進袋子裡？他拿起其中一根被Charles咬了一口的法式長棍麵包，在教授面前搖晃。

　　

　　「你還要吃嗎？你想要整根啃還是等等我把它切片？」

　　

　　Erik的語氣聽起來再平常不過，但此時此刻在Charles聽來卻帶點揶揄的意味。

　　

　　「Erik，我發誓我再也不會在你面前吃法式長棍麵包！」

　　「是你要沾著奶油舔它的。」

　　「我只是想吃它，又沒有任何暗示的性質。」Charles感覺自己的臉頰都發燙了。

　　

　　Erik只是挑了眉，接著他故意用那根被Charles咬了一口的法式長棍麵包，模仿Charles方才的吃法，沾了桌上的奶油，然後他伸出舌頭，緩緩地將麵包上的奶油舔光，這期間他緊盯著Charles的眼睛，後者低聲咒罵了什麼，接著頭也不回地、半跛地走進浴室裡，結束這場因吃麵包而引起的桌上性愛時。

　　Erik忍不住笑了笑，決定明天的早餐就是法式長棍麵包切片，加上草莓果醬及鮮奶油。現在他都能想像的到，明早當教授看到早餐時，臉上肯定會有著微怒卻又乖乖將麵包吃進肚裡的可愛表情。

 

 

 

 

　　【Chuck next door番外篇完】　　


End file.
